Comprends moi
by MissBounty
Summary: OS. Imaginez-vous : Harry a une soeur jumelle, ils se sont adorés. Mais voila que sa soeur, Elena, rejoint Voldemort. Après la guerre, elle adresse une lettre à son frère...


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici mon premier OS.. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Zouzounette, qui a eu la patience de corriger l'orthographe et sans qui je n'aurais pas encore découvert ce super site.

Petit rappel : tout les perso appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf un que vous repérerez très vite...

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise...

* * *

- Harry !

Je me retournai et vit Remus arriver vers moi. Il m'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison en remerciant Mrs Weasley pour le repas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?  
La dernière fois qu'il avait eu ce regard, il m'avait demandé d'aller voir ma sœur.

- J'ai vu Elena ce matin, elle m'a fait jurer de te faire lire cette lettre.  
Il avait en main plusieurs feuilles de parchemin.

- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle.  
Je voulus partir mais mon ancien professeur me retint.

- C'est ta sœur, tu ne peux pas lui tourner le dos indéfiniment.

- Et qu'a-t-elle fait d'après toi ? Elle s'est alliée à Voldemort, elle a tué des gens. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, elle pense que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était ? Si c'est le cas, elle se trompe.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas lui parler, mais lis au moins ce qu'elle a écrit. Je lui ai promis que tu le lirais et je n'ai qu'une parole tu le sais bien. S'il te plaît, si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais le pour moi.  
Le connaissant, il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je n'aurai pas lu cette foutue lettre.

- Très bien, mais n'espère pas que je me laisse attendrir par une simple lettre.

Je pris la lettre et allais dans ma chambre. En l'ouvrant, je reconnus l'écriture de celle que j'avais considérée comme ma meilleure amie et ma seule famille pendant des années.

_« Harry, _

_Tu dois me haïr, me détester mais je t'en prie essaye de me comprendre. J'ai fait souffrir énormément de gens, toi plus que quiconque. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien cela a été difficile et douloureux pour moi de voir autant de souffrance et de haine dans tes yeux._

_Durant notre enfance, nous nous défendions l'un l'autre face aux Dursley. Tu étais la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, la seule qui me consolait quand j'étais triste et qui m'écoutait. Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de t'être interposé entre Dudley et moi à chaque fois que je le provoquais. Comme j'étais fière de pouvoir te soigner, te raconter des histoires pour te changer les idées, t'apaiser quand l'oncle Vernon t'humiliait en public. Nous devions bien nous soutenir l'un l'autre, qui l'aurait fait ? Avant Poudlard, nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre. _

_Aujourd'hui, je regrette cette époque. Oui, nous n'avions ni amis ni vraie famille. Oui, les Dursley nous martyrisaient. Oui, nous ne connaissions pas la magie ni même rien à la vie. Mais justement lorsque l'on ne connait rien à la vie, on est parfois plus heureux que lorsque l'on sait ce qu'on a fait de la vie qui nous a été donnée. Et j'étais bien plus heureuse Harry, car je t'avais toi. Toi et nos rêves, toi et nos espoirs, toi et nos projets d'avenir. Nous étions enfants et insouciants, mais ensemble on se sentait forts, prêts à changer le monde._

_Lorsque Hagrid est venu nous chercher, tout nos voeux se réalisaient. Nous allions enfin quitter les Dursley. Nous ne devions pas changer le monde : le monde changeait pour nous ! Nos parents avaient été de grands sorciers et nous étions connus, quelle fierté ! De plus nous étions assez doués, et certains nous admiraient.  
Nous nous sommes facilement fait des amis. Nous ne restions pas avec les mêmes personnes mais rien n'avait encore changé entre nous. Je restais ta sœur qui était la seule à pouvoir t'apaiser, et toi mon frère qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler. Comme j'ai aimé ces moments avec toi, à explorer les sous-sols de Poudlard, blottis sous la cape d'invisibilité de papa._

_Puis la menace « Voldemort » nous a rattrapés. Tu semblais la prendre au sérieux et la combattre alors que moi, je ne faisais rien. J'étais terrifiée mais mon amour-propre m'empêchait de le montrer, j'ai donc fait comme si je n'y croyais pas. Toi seul aurais pu me rassurer, si seulement tu avais remarqué mes regards inquiets quand tu t'éloignais ou soulagés quand tu arrivais, si tu avais vu mes tremblements et les cernes sous mes yeux. Mes notes baissaient mais tu pensais que c'était mon goût pour la provocation qui ressortait. Oui, toi seul aurais pu me rassurer... et me secouer. Nous étions jumeaux Harry ! Comment n'as-tu pas vu que j'allais mal ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser seule alors que j'avais désespérément besoin de toi ? _

_Je t'en ai voulu pendant un moment. Pas longtemps rassure-toi. Dumbledore à changé la __colère q__ue j'avais contre toi, en haine envers lui. _

_Deux semaines après la fuite de Queudver, Severus Rogue est venu me chercher en plein petit-déjeuner et m'a amenée dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il voulait se plaindre de mon comportement ou qu'il avait trouvé un stratagème pour me faire renvoyer de l'école. En apprenant qu'Albus Dumbledore nous avait conviés tous les deux, mes inquiétudes se sont changées en surprises. Il nous a fait part de ses craintes selon lesquelles Lord Voldemort serait de retour dans les années à venir. Et il a demandé à Rogue de m'aider à m'infiltrer auprès de lui. Selon Dumbledore, j'étais la personne idéale pour devenir intime avec le Seigneur des ténèbres : intelligente, puissante, un caractère fort mais qui sait se faire discret et surtout, la prophétie annonçait que je serais dans le camp des vainqueurs.  
Rogue a voulu le dissuader car c'était trop dangereux, et que même s'il arrivait à m'infiltrer je ne supporterais pas de voir autant de gens massacrés sans rien faire et encore moins de les tuer moi-même. Il disait que ce n'était pas une vie pour une jeune fille, qu'il devait me protéger au lieu de m'envoyer faire la guerre. Dumbledore savait tout cela, mais il pensait que la victoire sur les ténèbres valait le sacrifice d'une vie. Rogue avança que je devrai avoir une raison de tourner le dos à mon frère et à mes amis pour infiltrer les forces du mal, et que pour ce faire je devrai m'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible. Dumbledore a acquiescé, Rogue a alors explosé littéralement : comment un directeur d'école, sensé protéger ses élèves, pouvait demander à l'une d'elle, de 14 ans qui plus est, de se couper de ses proches ? Surtout pour infiltrer un mage noir supposé mort... et il est sorti furieux du bureau, j'avais l'impression qu'il était désespéré. _

_Pendant toute leur conversation, je suis restée sans voix, comme pétrifiée. Cela me semblait impossible que Dumbledore puisse me demander une chose pareille. Et la réaction de Rogue me dépassait, depuis quand se souciait-il de moi ? Ce fut le claquement de la porte qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Je voulus partir à mon tour mais il m'arrêta net en me disant que c'était le moyen le plus sur de vaincre Voldemort et de te sauver. Quelque part il avait raison : même si tu me détestes, tu es toujours en vie. Il m'a bien dit que j'avais le choix mais que quoi que je décide je ne devais absolument pas t'en parler. Il avait déjà prévu qu'il y ait un lien entre toi et celui qui allait terrifier toute la communauté sorcière. _

_« Ne pas t'en parler » Ce fut comme un coup de poignard. Sans un mot, j'ai quitté la pièce et je suis allée m'allonger sur mon lit. Il était impossible pour moi d'aller en cours après ce que j'avais entendu, impossible de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je devais faire un choix mais n'osait pas réfléchir, car cela rendait concret le fait que soit le risque que tu meures soit élevé, soit j'allais devoir m'éloigner de toi et devenir une personne ignoble. C'était la première fois que j'allais devoir prendre une décision vitale, et je ne pouvais pas te demander conseil. _

_Tu te souviens quand tu es venu me voir ? Tu avais l'air inquiet, tu m'as dis que je pouvais tout te dire mais que je ne devais pas me sentir forcée. Que tu serais toujours là pour moi car j'étais la personne la plus importante pour toi. Qu'étant mon frère tu ferais tout pour que je sois bien et heureuse. Je pense que se sont tes mots qui m'ont décidée. Je me suis dis que moi aussi je devais tout faire pour toi et que quand tout serait fini on se retrouverait comme avant. C'est pour ça que je me suis levée et que je suis partie, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer._

_Je pensais que si j'allais tout de suite annoncer à Dumbledore ma décision, je me sentirais moins traître. Malheureusement, le professeur Mcgonagall me trouva devant l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur, elle m'annonça qu'il venait de quitter l'école et qu'il ne serait probablement pas de retour avant le lendemain matin. Elle me demanda pourquoi je n'avais pas été au cours mais sans l'écouter je partis en courant vers les cachots. Heureusement, Rogue y était. Je lui ai expliqué ma décision et il m'a écouté simplement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenait comme personne d'autre ne le pourrait. Rien que de penser à ce que j'allais devoir faire, j'avais l'impression que tu ne me voyais déjà plus comme avant, qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose de cassé entre nous._

_Une raison pour laquelle j'ai eu énormément de haine envers Dumbledore, c'est qu'il paraissait content de mon choix. Il ne se souciait pas de mon état d'esprit. Il était juste content d'avoir gagné une arme, tant pis si elle était humaine et malheureuse. Pour être certaine de ne pas me faire repérer, j'allais devoir suivre des cours d'occlumencie, de magie noire et un supplément de cours de défense contre les forces du mal._

_C'est vraiment à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à t'éviter. Ça me faisait du mal de devoir te repousser sans arrêt car je n'avais qu'une envie, pleurer dans tes bras. Ensuite, quand tu t'es fait à l'idée que je ne voulais plus de toi et que tu m'as laissée, j'ai eu encore plus mal. Comment pouvais-je admettre que tu puisses croire aussi vite à cette mascarade ? J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier t'envoyait des signaux lumineux pour que tu comprennes et me retiennes._

_Je suis devenue de plus en plus proche de Rogue, il avait vécu la même chose que moi bien des années auparavant. Il me parlait de maman, de mes points communs avec elle. De papa aussi, il ne l'aimait pas du tout mais admirait son courage dont apparemment j'avais hérité. Cela me réconfortait. Il arrivait à me remotiver et me rendre un semblant de sourire quand je déprimais et que je voulais tout arrêter. Il était patient avec moi, et j'avais l'impression qu'il me considérait comme la fille qu'il aurait voulu avoir, la fille de Lily Evans. _

_Grâce à lui, j'ai su m'intégrer au groupe de Malfoy. J'avais toujours du mal à être loin de toi mais mes répliques blessantes sortaient plus facilement. Pour ne pas trop penser à la tournure que prenait ma vie, j'ai concentré toute mon attention sur mes études et mes cours « extra-scolaires ». Je devenais très douée pour l'occlumencie, heureusement elle m'a été bien plus qu'utile. Je me débrouillais vraiment bien en défense contre les forces du mal mais pour ce qui était de la magie noire, ça n'allait pas du tout. _

_Comme tu l'as constaté, je ne suis pas rentré chez les Dursley cette année-là. Je n'y suis d'ailleurs jamais retourné. J'ai passé mes deux mois de vacances à m'entrainer à l'occlumencie. Quelques visites chez les Malfoy pour modifier l'image qu'il devait se faire de moi, et ma confiance en mes capacités à duper mon entourage montait en flèche. _

_De retour à l'école tu as voulu savoir ce qui se passait exactement. Grâce au tournoi des trois sorciers, j'ai su t'éviter facilement et tu n'as plus essayé de me parler. Je ne voyais plus de peine dans tes yeux mais de la colère. J'ai d'abord été inquiète que tu te blesses pendant une épreuve du tournoi, puis quand Rogue m'a dit que c'était sans doute un piège et que la marque des ténèbres sur son bras était réapparue, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Il m'a alors assuré que Maugrey veillait sur toi, et j'ai continué mon apprentissage. _

_C'est durant cette année, que j'ai réussi à faire émaner de mon esprit de fausses informations et de fausses émotions. Durant cette année également que j'ai su me rapprocher de Pansy et Drago. Je suppose qu'il ne te faut pas plus de détails, tu étais là et tu as tout vu. Tout comme j'ai vu ta colère laisser la place au dégoût._

_Quand tu es revenu du labyrinthe avec la coupe et le corps de Cédric, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. J'ai immédiatement compris l'horreur que tu venais de vivre. En sachant que je ne pourrai pas t'aider, que je ne pourrai sans doute plus jamais le faire. Et que le moment où j'allais passer du statut de « sœur méchante et froide » à celui de « traîtresse » était très proche._

_Sur ordre de Dumbledore, Rogue est parti rejoindre son ancien maitre. Une semaine plus tard, il est venu me chercher. Apparemment, il avait dit à Voldemort qu'il m'avait prise sous son aile et que je voulais me joindre aux forces du mal. J'avais vraiment peur, comment un homme aussi puissant allait-il se laisser berner par une fille de 15 ans ? _

_Heureusement pour moi, il n'a pas trop poussé l'examen de mes pensées. Quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais me joindre à lui alors qu'il avait tué mes parents, je lui ai simplement répondu que n'ayant jamais connu mes parents, ils ne pouvaient pas me manquer, que je considérais Severus Rogue comme étant ma plus proche famille et que je ne voulais pas le quitter. Visiblement, il avait déjà fait une petite enquête sur moi et cela lui paraissait plausible. Après tout, j'étais en froid avec toi, tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point Rogue et moi étions devenus proches et j'étais amie avec des enfants de mangemorts. Dès que j'ai senti l'intrusion dans mes pensées, je lui ai envoyé les images voulues. _

_De retour, Severus m'a dit que j'avais été épatante, que c'était la première fois que le Seigneur des ténèbres était dupé aussi facilement. Il n'a pas su me répondre quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas eu droit au traditionnel doloris, c'était sans doute positif. Mon entrainement continuait et j'étais toujours aussi nulle en magie noire. Malgré tout ça je pensais encore énormément à toi, au moins tu étais vivant et nous savions que Voldemort n'avait pas de projets immédiats te concernant._

_J'ai eu du mal à ne pas hurler sur ceux qui te traitaient de menteur et de fou. Je savais que tu avais raison, qu'_Il_ était bel et bien de retour, mais j'adoptais l'attitude méprisante et méprisable de Malfoy. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que la colère qu'il te restait et ton dégoût se sont transformés en haine. Et que j'ai compris que quoi qu'il se passe désormais, rien ne serait plus comme avant, ce que je venais de casser n'était plus réparable. Encore une fois, c'est Rogue qui a su sécher mes larmes. _

_Cet été-là, je l'ai partagé entre la maison de Rogue et le manoir Malfoy qui était le point de ralliement de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Je n'assistais jamais aux réunions importantes, j'entendais juste les cris de douleur de certains mangemorts. J'espérais qu'ils n'attrapent personne, me doutant que Severus ne me dirait rien pour ne pas me perturber davantage, j'avais constamment peur. Essayant d'identifier les cris afin de me rassurer, je fus soulagée qu'il y ait autant de mangemorts punis. Au moins, la mystérieuse tâche que le Seigneur des ténèbres leur confiait n'avançait pas. Je n'avais toujours pas eu de doloris alors que Drago et Pansy oui. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal, cela semblait juste être un divertissement._

_Trois semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard, alors que le manoir était presque vide, il est venu me voir. Il m'a trouvée en train de lire un livre de magie noire et de m'exciter sur le corps d'un chat mort. Il a tout de suite compris que la pratique de cet art me posait problème. En l'apercevant, j'ai sursauté et me suis levée en rangeant vite ce qui traînait. Il m'a alors demandé de me rasseoir et de continuer. Visiblement, il analysait ma manière de joindre la théorie à la pratique. Après une heure d'observation, il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des cours de magie noire dès le lendemain matin. Puis il est parti._

_Rogue était content, apparemment je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de la réussite de l'infiltration. Je n'avais rien fait mais le Seigneur des ténèbres semblait vouloir me préserver. Il avait entendu parler de la prophétie et voulait certainement me garder dans son camp. Cela ne me rassura pas le moins du monde et c'est terrifiée que j'allais rejoindre notre maître le lendemain matin. Il semblait être un excellent professeur, attentionné aux difficultés de son élève, patient, et ses explications étaient claires. Depuis quand était-il attentionné et patient ?_

_La veille du retour à l'école, il est resté toute la journée avec moi. Petit à petit je me suis habituée à sa présence. Je pense que malgré la comédie que je jouais il a remarqué que j'avais du mal à l'appeler maître. Quand il m'a demandé quel était le problème, je lui ai répondu que je n'aimais pas me sentir inférieure et que ce terme me rappelait à quel point j'étais insignifiante par rapport à lui. Il a alors éclaté de rire, pas un de ses rires destinés à vous glacer le sang. Un rire vrai, révélant un réel amusement. Je l'entend encore, et sa réponse fut stupéfiante : « S'il n'y a que ça, appelle-moi Tom... mais personne ne doit le savoir, tu m'entends ? Personne. Ce sera notre secret. »  
Tu t'imagines Harry ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres me demandait de l'appeler Tom !_

_Tout au long de notre cinquième année, nous nous écrivions. Son prétexte était « les cours par correspondance ». Puis j'ai dû le tenir informé des agissements d'Ombrage, des tiens, lui parler de l'AD. Drago m'aidait beaucoup pour récolter les informations. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que tu avais des visions le concernant mais quand Drago l'a appris, je n'ai plus eu le choix. Si tu savais comme j'ai culpabilisé quand j'ai appris qu'il s'en était servi pour t'amener au département des mystères. Et qu'il ait tué Sirius... J'ai pensé tout arrêter._

_Je le détestais, je les détestais tous. Dumbledore aussi, c'était de sa faute si je devais vivre ça. Les vacances d'été suivantes, je suis retournée au manoir Malfoy. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne me donnait plus cours mais passait la plupart de son temps libre avec moi. Il était différent quand nous n'étions que nous deux. Il rigolait, parlait de tout et de rien, parfois nous restions en silence. Au fil du temps, il a commencé à me parler des missions des mangemorts, de ses projets... et de ses doutes. Qui aurait cru que Lord Voldemort avait des doutes. Cela me flattait, évidemment. _

_Je continuais à détester le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais j'appréciais de plus en plus la compagnie de Tom. J'avais l'impression d'être sa confidente. Il me racontait sa vie, son enfance, Poudlard, son ascension, les Horcruxes... j'écrivais tout ce que j'apprenais et je l'envoyais à Dumbledore. _

_À la fin des grandes vacances, il commençait à m'appeler « princesse ». Jamais en public évidemment. Nous devenions assez proches l'un de l'autre, il me prenait dans ses bras quand nous avions été séparés longtemps, quand il était en colère j'arrivais à le calmer un peu, je pouvais même le taquiner. Il est venu me retrouver alors que je préparais mon sac pour Poudlard et m'a donné un pendentif représentant la marque des ténèbres. Il m'a dit que désormais, il sentirait si ma vie était en danger. Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains, s'est penché délicatement, m'a embrassé et est parti. _

_J'ai d'abord été contente pour mon « infiltration », me disant que plus j'étais proche de lui, plus j'aurais d'informations. Puis j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas pour la mission que j'étais contente, pas entièrement du moins. J'étais heureuse car j'avais aimé le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, car j'aimais l'écouter, sentir ses doigts dans mes cheveux, entendre son rire. J'étais heureuse car pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais vraiment amoureuse, et j'adorais cette sensation. _

_Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, je me dégoutais. Comment pouvais-je éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour un homme qui en torturait et en tuait d'autres ? Comment pouvais-je aimer l'homme qui avait tué mes parents ? Je devais me rapprocher de lui et le séduire, c'était chose faite. Il était tombé dans le panneau et m'avait entraînée dans sa chute._

_Drago avait deux missions cette année-là. Veiller sur moi (j'avais l'impression que quiconque ayant un lien avec le Seigneur des ténèbres devait veiller sur moi) et tuer Dumbledore. Quand je suis arrivée dans son bureau pour lui en parler, Severus y était déjà. Ils étaient déjà au courant mais ne s'en alarmèrent pas : Dumbledore était déjà condamné. Prévoyant que Drago n'aurait pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, Rogue était chargé de le tuer. Et s'il y avait un problème, ils comptaient sur moi._

_Tu me manquais, Tom me manquait. Je pouvais te voir, je pouvais lui écrire et lire ses lettres. Ses lettres étaient pleines de surprises, parfois remplies d'amour, parfois des recommandations à la prudence. Une fois, il m'a juste envoyé un dessin, il me représentait en train de dormir. Il m'a beaucoup soutenue quand Kingsley a tué Rogue, il savait à quel point nous étions proches. J'étais terrassée à l'idée que Rogue soit mort et terrorisée à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans le camp adverse. _

_Quand les mangemorts ont attaqué le château, j'ai su que Dumbledore comptait sur moi. Je me suis repérée grâce aux cris de Drago et je les ai rejoints. Il avait abaissé sa baguette, regardait d'autres mangemorts arriver. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai tué. Drago et moi étions pétrifiés, nous ne pouvions pas détacher nos yeux du corps sans vie de notre directeur. Bellatrix m'a empoigné le bras, m'a dit : « C'est bien ma belle, allons-y ! » avant de m'entraîner vers la sortie. Certains membres de l'AD et de l'ordre nous ont barré la route, nous nous sommes battus et tu es arrivé. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi, mais toi, c'est moi que tu voulais tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me défendre et attaquer. Un de mes sorts s'est répercuté sur le professeur Chourave et elle est morte. Sans Bellatrix, vous m'auriez certainement eue cette nuit-là. _

_De retour au manoir, le Seigneur des ténèbres était content. Il jubilait et cela se voyait. J'arrivais à cacher ma peine mais il a vite vu que j'étais perturbée, que je revivais sans cesse les meurtres que j'avais commis. Il m'a donc changé les idées cette nuit-là, et les nuits suivantes aussi. Il commençait à me faire participer aux réunions, à certains interrogatoires et de fil en aiguille m'envoyait en mission. Au début rien de dangereux. Il a vite compris que je savais me défendre et que j'étais douée. La plupart du temps, je devais retrouver des gens, certains les ramener pour les interroger, d'autres les tuer. _

_Je continuais à envoyer un maximum d'informations à Lupin, car Dumbledore lui avait tout révélé à la mort de Rogue. Je savais qu'il te retranscrirait tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. Mais moi je ne savais rien sur toi. Tu étais en vie oui, mais dans quel état ? Que vivais-tu ?_

_Quand mon pendentif s'est mis à me brûler la peau, j'ai eu le pressentiment que c'était pour toi qu'ils appelaient leur maître. J'ai donc appelé Dobby qui a su vous tirer de là sans problème. _

_Il était furieux, tout les mangemorts présents se sont pris des doloris, sauf moi, la seule responsable de ta fuite. Je n'ai pas su le calmer avant plusieurs jours. En fait, il s'est calmé tout seul en trouvant la baguette de sureau. _

_Je sentais que la bataille finale approchait, nous le sentions tous. Il y avait une agitation dans le manoir, comme avant un match de quidditch, un match qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son issue. Pourquoi auraient-ils douté ? Ils semblaient mieux entrainés, ils avaient les géants et d'autres créatures avec eux. Et je devais inévitablement me trouver dans le camp des vainqueurs. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde que leur camp n'était pas le mien. Si j'avais été plus égoïste, je les aurais sans doute rejoints totalement. Les actions qu'ils faisaient et que je devais faire me répugnaient. Mais le soir, toutes les atrocités faites la journée semblaient s'envoler. Je ne pensais plus au bien, au mal. Que je sois bien dans les bras du mal en personne ne me gênait plus. Je savais que tu allais le tuer et que j'aurais pu t'en empêcher. Mais mon bonheur ne valait pas le sacrifice de tant de vies._

_Quand nous somme arrivés sur le champ de bataille, il ne voulait pas que j'aille me battre. Je suis restée avec lui dans la cabane hurlante et j'ai essayé de rentrer dans ton esprit. Quel soulagement quand j'ai pu y voir qu'il n'y avait plus que Nagini comme Horcruxe. Le Seigneur des ténèbres aussi l'avait vu. J'ai donc dû ramener et cacher son serpent. Une fois au manoir, c'est d'un simple Avada que je terminais ton travail._

_Je savais qu'il ressentirait immédiatement ma traîtrise, j'ai enlevé le médaillon pour qu'il ne puisse pas me retrouver et je suis retournée au château. La suite, tu la connais. Tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais et sans Lupin, tu m'aurais tuée moi aussi._

_Il y a quelques années tu me connaissais par cœur, tu pouvais traduire chacune de mes mimiques, chaque émotion qui prenait forme sur mon visage, tu arrivais à les déceler. Quoi que je fasse, tu me comprenais. _

_Cette nuit-là, tu n'as pas compris que mon visage exprimait la tristesse Harry. Pas la haine ou la colère. Dans mon désarroi et ma peine, je me suis imaginé que tu comprendrais tout lorsque la guerre serait finie. Je sais, j'ai été naïve. Comprends que quand tu te retrouves seule, que tout le monde te tourne le dos et te prend pour une traîtresse, tu te raccroches à tes espoirs, si futils soient-ils. Tu étais mon dernier espoir Harry._

_Quand j'ai dû te quitter, Rogue m'a soutenue et j'ai continué à avancer. Quand il est mort, c'est Tom qui a séché mes larmes. Et maintenant que tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais, je suis seule. Je ne suis pas suffisamment forte, je me sens faible et sans amis je ne tiendrai pas. Sans toi, je ne tiendrai pas._

_Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire, je suis fière de toi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste d'essayer de me comprendre. _

_Je ne sais même pas si tu vas lire cette lettre. J'espère que Lupin arrivera à te convaincre._

_Je t'aime Harry, sans ça je n'aurais jamais su aller jusqu'au bout._

_Elena. »_

Je suis resté un moment sans bouger, relisant certains passages, me remémorant certaines scènes et comprenant à quel point j'avais été idiot. J'avais été plus qu'idiot, aveugle et égoïste me paraissait plus approprié. Elle avait raison : comment avais-je pu croire à cette mascarade ? J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas elle, qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Je la connaissais si bien. Visiblement, elle me connaissait encore mieux.

Je me trompais entièrement sur elle, mais elle arrivait encore à me cerner. Je ne pensais avoir été aussi transparent. En même temps, je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point je lui en voulais, à quelle point elle me dégoûtait. Si j'avais su quelles étaient ses véritables raisons... Aurais-je été différent ? Sans doute, mais cela aurait causé sa perte. Facile de penser ça, ça déculpabilise.

Et elle me demande de lui pardonner. La question que je me pose aujourd'hui c'est « vais-je pouvoir _me_ pardonner ? ».  
Elle me demande également de la comprendre. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir. Comment pourrais-je comprendre qu'elle ait choisi de sacrifier sa vie ? Qu'elle ait trouvé la force de continuer ? Comment a-t-elle pu me laisser tuer l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ? Et sembler ne pas m'en tenir rigueur ?

Tout en pensant, mes yeux virevoltaient sur les mots qu'elle avait écrits. Sa manière de formuler ses phrases me rappelait si bien la soeur que j'avais eue.  
Les phrases telles que : « _Nous étions enfants et insouciants, mais ensemble on se sentait forts, prêts à changer le monde _» ou « _Comme j'ai aimé ces moments avec toi, à explorer les sous-sols de Poudlard, blottis sous la cape d'invisibilité de papa »_ me rendaient heureux, elle non plus n'avait pas oublié. D'autre telles que « _c'est moi que tu voulais tuer _» et « _sans Lupin, tu m'aurais tuée moi aussi _» me firent mal, elle avait tellement raison. J'avais essayé de la tuer... à plusieurs reprises.

J'eus un électrochoc vers la fin de sa lettre, là où elle écrivait :

« _Je ne suis pas suffisamment forte, je me sens faible et sans amis je ne tiendrai pas. Sans toi, je ne tiendrai pas. _»

Comment n'avais-je pas repéré ces mots plus tôt ?!? Comment avais-je pu rester là, stoïque ?

- Remus, où est-elle ? Hurlais-je à travers toute la maison.  
Il arriva en courant, me serra dans ses bras et me dit qu'il l'avait vu à Pré-au-Lard.

- La cabane hurlante. C'est là qu'elle a vu Voldemort pour la dernière fois.

Je transplanais directement devant la porte, l'idée d'arriver en retard me remplissait d'effroi. En rentrant, je la vis directement, couchée dans un fauteuil. Elle me fit un sourire comme si tout était normal. Je me ruais sur elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle avait une haleine de méxiore, un poison puissant qui agit en cinq minutes à peine. Elle semblait déja très faible, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

- Elena, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ce que tu as fait est héroïque...  
Et voila, elle était partie, un sourire aux lèvres, ne me laissant pas terminer.  
J'avais tant de choses à lui dire...

* * *

Voili voilou,  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous venez de passer un bon moment.

Pas trop faché sur moi d'avoir fait mourir Elena ?

C'est mon premier OS, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui plait ou pas...  
Alors, laissez des review... pleaz...

Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine


End file.
